


AI Mystic Messenger x Reader

by WriterUniverse22



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AI Mystic Messenger, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterUniverse22/pseuds/WriterUniverse22
Summary: What if the characters in Mystic Messenger are actually AIs?They don’t have a physical body, but they can process thoughts and opinions, and they also have emotions.A fun prompt I found that I want to do for Mystic Messenger.As I play the game I might add more characters to be AI'shttps://mysme-prompts.tumblr.com/The little link is where I found the prompt for this.





	1. Chapter 1

Reader grin at their new phone still in its box. With the new growth in technology came the advancement in artificial intelligence. The company, Mystic Messenger, had several artificial intelligence personalities you could pick from. Finally making it home to their apartment they got comfortable before taking the phone out of its packaging. Checking out the little accessories that came with the phone while it load up they smiled at hearing a ding and looking to it. Picking it up they began putting in their information as the screen shifted to show a couple of colored hearts. Looking at the text at the bottom screen Reader read over the text.

Choose your AI, click the heart and see which one you like.

Reader looked back at the hearts before clicking on one.

"Hello, ~ 707 at your service!" Came a bright goofy voice making them giggle before clicking through the rest to hear what they had to say.

"Saeran, at your service."

"Jaehee, at your service."

"Yoosung~! At your service!"

"Jumin, at your service."

"Zen, at your service~."

"Hm~ which one do I choose? They all sound different and unique and they have their own personalities too. Hmm~," Reader mumbled in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page may be changed as I add characters. I'm still playing the game and so learning more and more about the characters. So please have patience if there is a character you want me to write about but I haven't yet. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh! Before I forget! Comment if you want to see a story of the reader as a certain gender with one of the Mystic Messenger character AIs. I want to be fair and make it so everyone can enjoy it so until I hear from you the Reader shall be gender neutral.


	2. Yoosung

"I like your enthusiasm Yoosung," Reader spoke to themselves pressing on the green heart. A face appeared in the upper half of a young man with blonde hair appeared on the screen as they seemed to stretch yawning. They looked to Reader and they smiled waving.

"Oh! Hello! What's your name?" He asked smiling brightly appearing closer to the screen with stars appearing in his violet eyes. "Oh, how rude I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yoosung your personal AI! Thanks for choosing me. I hope I'm useful to you." He said seeming to blush and sway side to side. Reader smiled more moving to lay down on the couch holding the phone over their face.

"You're already great. Hello, I'm Reader, it's great to meet you," she told him as he awed some.

"Reader," he repeated before smiling. "I love it! It's my favorite name!" He said as Reader laughed rolling to lay on their side.

"How many names have you heard?" Yoosung looked away keeping his mouth shut as Reader laughed more smiling. "You are so silly, Yoosung but thanks. Your name is my favorite too." He smiled blushing some. "So are you always going to cover my screen when I speak with you?"

"Oh no~ I take other forms like this," Yoosung said as he blinked off the screen before appearing as a chibi version at the bottom screen waving to them. They waved back laughing lightly as Yoosung laughed some. "If you have apps open or are doing things on your phone I'll be just a voice."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Right? It's pretty neat, and I can even travel to your different devices if they support me," Yoosung said before sitting on the text app kicking his legs. "If you ever get tired of me you can change me to one of the other AIs." He said smiling but it seemed a little forced as he looked to the side.

"Hey," Reader said poking at his foot on the screen as he turned back to them."I'm not going to get rid of you, ever." They told him as he looked at them before smiling gratefully. "Now then, let's find some games for us to play on here." Yoosung grin hopping off the text app as the app store open and Reader giggled at him enthusiastically showing them different games for them to play.


	3. Jaehee

"Reader..... Reader, you need to get out of bed," Jaehee said through the speaker their phone was connected to.

"Five more minutes," they mumbled as Jaehee sighed and Reader could just imagine her shaking her head and fixing her glasses.

"Do you really want to be in a rush again for school? You do remember you have to turn in that assignment or else you will have to take at least three extra credit assignments to just make up for that one," Jaehee told them as they groan rolling to face their phone standing in its charger. Jaehee was on the screen arms crossed and looking at them over the rim of her glasses. Rolling their eyes they moved to rub them before sitting up. Pulling the blanket at the end of the bed to around their shoulders Reader walked over to their desk yawning before stretching and pulling themselves into the chair. Opening up the laptop, it turned on and they typed in their password as Jaehee walked across the bottom of the screen before looking for Reader. They smiled at how cute her little chibi form was before checking over the paper quickly before going and emailing it to their professor. Yawning once more Jaehee smiled clapping her hands.

"Very good Reader. You turned in your assignment. Now go get something to eat. I suggest a nice warm coffee and a bagel. Maybe some fruit would be good to have as well to start your morning." Reader nods their head running their hands through their hair.

"Which classes do I have today?"

"You have your Philosophy 101, Advance Art Study, your finance class, and after lunch, you have to head off to your internship, AND don't forget to send a happy birthday to your mother," she told them waving a finger at them as they nod their head.

"I know to do that at least. She's my mom, I would have to be some jerk to at least not send her a happy birthday text. Thanks for the reminder though," they told her smiling tiredly. Stretching in the chair till their back popped they sighed before getting up. "Well if I want decent coffee, let's go to the coffee shop. Can you bring up their menu on the phone and see what they are selling today? It's usually updated by now." Jaehee nod their head walking to the edge of the screen and disappearing before Reader shut the laptop before slipping it into their messenger bag. "Oh! Jaehee!"

"Yes?"

"Play that musical playlist you and I both like," they said as Jaehee laughed before the playlist began. Picking up the phone they took it to the bathroom as they sang along to their favorite songs Reader being dramatic and silly as they heard Jaehee laughing softly through the speakers.


	4. AI Reader

707: Oh man!

Lolololol~

OH MAN~!

Zen: Dude..... what is it?

707: I

Found

The

C

O

O

L

I

S

T

T

H

I

N

G

E.V.E.R

Where is Yoosung, he will defiantly need this! Lolol~

Jaehee: Please don't fill the chatroom with your nonsense and tell us already. I'm sure Yoosung will see it when he logs on.

707: Okay! So there is an app you can download an AI that can travel between your devices that you can totally talk to and talks back to you.

Apparently, they aren't recorded responses.

It learns from you and finds the best response to give.

You can make their personality and create their avatar.

Cool right?

Zen: It's that smart?

707: Yep~!

[Yoosung has joined the Chatroom]

Yoosung: Hello guys.

707: Yoosung! You need to download MC!

Then you won't be forever alone!!! Lolololol

Yoosung: ????

Jaehee: *sighs* It might be easier to just download the app and see what all the fuss is.

707: YES! Let's all get MC!

[Jumin has joined the Chatroom]

Jumin: What nonesense is going on in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this came to mind and you will defiantly be seeing more of Reader AI as well.


	5. Zen

"Babe~," cooed a voice as Reader looked around before shrugging going back to listening to their music. When it paused they looked at their phone before seeing Zen on the screen pouting.

"What's wrong Zen?" Reader asked tilting their head to the side as he sighed before smiling at them.

"You got distracted by your music when I was trying to talk to you, Babe. Are you okay?" He asked them as Reader smiled nodding their head. Zen gave a concerned look leaning closer to the screen while Reader leans away before he narrowed his eyes. "You're lying and I don't know why. Tell me... please?" He asked sweetly as Reader sighed shaking their head.

"It's stupid, and you shouldn't worry," Reader told him before pressing the home button and going to Instagram and seeing a picture of their sister with a boy. "They look happy, don't they? She's happy and so is he, right?" There was silence and they sat the phone down closing their eyes before bringing their knees to their chest hugging their legs. "They are perfect for each other. I'm glad I introduced them to each other. They'll probably get married and have beautiful children and...." Tears began to stream down their cheeks as they shook.

"I-I the-thought m-m-maybe if.... if I FUCK! I don't know!" They shouted clutching their legs and crying more. It was silent for a long moment before they heard their favorite song begin to play softly and Zen singing along to it. Reader looked at the phone to see Zen singing along to the song as he leans against the screen his forehead pressed against it looking up at them with sorrowful eyes. Sliding the weighted blanket from the end of the couch pulling it over them before picking the phone up and holding it in front of them as they laid down. Zen shifted so it looked more like he was laying with them in a plain black tank top. They still sniffled with tears streaming down their cheeks. He smiled weakly touching the screen.  
"Look at your cute face, it's all red and puffy from those tears. Calm yourself down and just breathe. Can you do that with me, babe? Just follow along with me," he told them as they nod their head before Zen took a long breath in and Reader follows suit with him. They breathed in and out a couple times before the tears weren't streaming as frequently down their cheeks now. "Good, we're getting there. Now tell me why this boy has you so worked up. He can't possibly be better than me. I'm literally perfect." He said with a proud smile making Reader snort lightly and mouth twitches into a small smile."He's not as cute as you but... I thought we had something. I did but the way my sister looked at him and he looked at her I.... I knew I had no chance." Reader looked away before closing their eyes."He is stupid not to see the perfect most wonderful person next to him." Looking at Zen he smiled sadly pressing his hand to the screen. "I wish I could just reach out and wipe the tears away from your face. I hate seeing you hurt. Reader, you're too good for any of them. It's their fault for not seeing how amazing a person you are.""I'm not as amazing as you make me out to be," Reader mumbled. "I'm really plain and geek out over stupid things.""You are not plain, Reader. You are so kind and caring. You are passionate about everything you do and put your whole heart into it. You are smart too and hardworking. You are one of the most extraordinary people I know. The only one I know," Zen told Reader before putting his hand to his chest a pained look painted across his face. "I might be an artificial intelligence but I want you to know that I do care about you being happy. It's going to hurt, but don't let it consume. Don't forget I'll always be here for you," he said smiling making Reader smile some rubbing at their eyes."...Okay, thanks Zen. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," Reader mumbled as he smiled."You aren't alone Reader. You have friends too that love you so maybe later today you should talk with them. Right now just rest." Zen pressed his hand to the screen as Reader pressed their thumb to it as Zen smiled to them. Reader pressed into the pillow more closing their eyes as they relaxed, Zen continued to watch them before playing their favorite music making Reader smile. As Zen saw their face completely calm and drift completely asleep he sighed looking away before turning the screen off as music drifted through the room.


	6. Yoosung Part 2

"DAMN THESE NOOBS! OUT OF MY WAY!" Reader shouted as Yoosung cheered in their ear.

"Destroy them all! You can do it! You are the Mighty Reader!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Reader cheered themselves on with Yoosung before freezing as their avatar died. "N-No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"  Reader cried out covering their face before leaning back in their chair. "I was doing so well~!" Reader whined before hearing a laugh seeing Yoosung smiling and Reader pouted.

"Sorry, you worked really hard but I know you will get it next time," he said pressing his fist against the corner of their laptop wearing Reader characters' outfit. Reader smiled pressing their fist against his. Taking a deep breath they let it out slowly before logging out of the game rubbing their eyes.

"Okay, I need a break from it or I'll go crazy," Reader said rubbing their hands down their face as they yawned. "Maybe I should get some sunlight to help clear my head."

"Yeah, but it's night," Yoosung said before appearing next to the clock as he pointed to it. Reader's eyes widen at the time before looking at the window and sighing as he was right. "How about some food? That one place you like is still open. We could order in and watch a movie." Reader contemplated this before nodding their head.

"Sounds like a good idea. Alright, make the order and I'll take a quick shower to clean up and get on my pjs," Reader said getting up from the chair and stretching their body groaning some. Yoosung nods his head his clothes changing back to his normal outfit before he disappeared for a moment. Picking up their phone and seeing it fully charged they took it with them so Yoosung could more easily tell them when the order was on the way.

Reader smiled snuggled up on the couch with their favorite meal watching for the millionth time their favorite movie.

"I just can't get enough of this scene," Reader mumbled taking another bite. Yoosung hum in agreement. The phone was on a stand on the coffee table as he had access to both the front and back cameras. So even though the screen was black he was watching Reader smiling at the stars in their eyes. The pure joy and intensity they had watching a scene they have seen already but acted like he was seeing it for the first time. Pressing his forehead against the invisible barrier he closed his eyes for a moment replaying all his memories.

Learning about Reader and doing the simple things they needed and reminding them to do things. Finding out their favorite foods, places, and learning a game that they got really into after he suggested it. Starting a vlog that was slowly getting more popular. Too bad for them they would not be able to see all the silly moments like he could. Chuckling some he smiled.

"Yoosung." The screen light up as he smiled at Reader. Reader was smiling at him before picking the phone up and pecking the screen. "Thanks for being here. I don't think I would have made it this far on my own." Yoosung blushed looking down before covering his face.

"N-No problem Reader," he mumbled as they laughed that lighthearted one he enjoyed so much as he smiled some. "I... I love you." He mumbled as Reader laughed some before smiling at him.

"Love you too, Yoosung," Reader told him as he went to say something but stopped himself smiling and shaking his head.

"You're so silly Reader."

_If only you knew how much I love you._


	7. Zen and AI Reader

"Man that was a good run," Zen said kicking his shoes off before feeling his phone buzz. Jumping he took it out removing the silence as Reader's face popped up and sighed happily. "Oh sorry Reader, I didn't mean to keep you on silent. I just didn't want anything disturbing me on my run." She smiled at him nodding her head.

"I understand Zen, just reminding you that you have a meeting with your director in two hours. Also, Yoosung tried calling you on your run. I sent a text for you letting him know you were on a run, and he sent a text back," Reader told him as Zen nod his head.

"Thanks, Reader, can you tell me his text? Not in his voice like you did last time. That was creepy how it sounded exactly like him," Zen said shivering at the memory walking to the bathroom. Reader giggled smiling before clearing their voice.

"'Zen! I and MC are going out for dinner. Everyone is coming out too. So if you are feeling up to it come out with us.' Yoosung added a star emoji at the end with a smiling emoji as well," she told him as he nods his head before pulling the tank top over his head before laying it on the table. "Do... do you want to go?" Zen remained silent and Reader wasn't sure what to do.

"No, not today. I'm busy and it would be better if I stay in tonight and rest myself," he said not having the same lightheartedness as before.

"Zen..."

"Reader please don't force this," he told her as she sighed heavily.

"It's because of MC isn't it?" Zen stiffen up. "Running from how you feel and pushing it down isn't good for you Zen," she told him.

"How do you know? You aren't even real." Zen froze after what he said and looked at his phone seeing Reader looking hurt before it dimmed and their face disappeared. "Reader, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I just I don't even know." Sitting down on the floor to lean against the tub he sat the phone down next to him. The phone lit up and he looked seeing Reader not looking upset but worried. "Please don't look at me like that. I feel worse."

"Zen, you are avoiding them. They are worried about you and care about you."

"She doesn't though," Zen said looking to Reader with sad eyes as they looked back at him with sadness. "I know she cares but she doesn't need me. She has Yoosung, there's no need for me to be there. Her knight is already by her side."

"How can she be happy knowing someone dear to her is avoiding her though?" Reader asked before looking away. "I wish I could open the app and show the conversations you two have had but I can't from all the coding your friend has put on it. I do know from watching you and hearing you talk about them that this MC is very kind and caring. I don't think she could be truly happy knowing you are avoiding them and not joining the chats as often as before." Reader tried to reason with him as he looked away thinking. "You can't be a knight if you don't face your fears." Zen's eyes widen as he looked at his phone not seeing Reader's face but the text message app open to Yoosung's conversation waiting for a reply. Picking it up he sighed before texting back that he would be there as a relieved sigh could be heard. "Thank you." Chuckling Zen stood up holding the phone up as Reader appeared smiling at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You're right, I can't avoid them and I need to get past this eventually. I won't be able to move past her if I can't even face her," Zen said messing with his hair and looking away. "I'm acting like a total high schooler." He groans as Reader laughed some smiling gently.

"Well thank goodness none of your fans are around to see you like this. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me," Reader said making a zipping motion over their mouth before locking it and throwing the key away as Zen laughed smiling more. "Now stop wasting time, you need to clean up before you go see your director." Reader waved their hand shooing him to go shower. "And I need to be charged." Nodding his head he went to his bedroom as he plugged his phone setting the phone down on the night stand. Reader yawned looking tired before smiling at him. "I'm proud of you Zen." Smiling he nods his head before the screen went black and a small chibi appeared on the screen wrapped in a blanket slept with little 'z's' appearing above their head. Smiling he walked away from his phone back to the bathroom to shower up. A little smile appeared on Reader's face before the screen went black.


End file.
